


Piensa en ella

by NaghiTan



Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/F, Fanfic Naghi Tan, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piensa en ella, luego, quizás, en ti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piensa en ella

**Título:** Piensa en ella

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Rachel Morgan 

**Fandom:** The Hollows (La Saga de Rachel Morgan)

 **Advertencias:** Leve mención FemSlash, si quieres indagar, más parece solo amistad.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga **The Hollows** no me pertenecen, todo es de la escritora **Kim Harrison** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Piensa en ella, luego, quizás, en ti.

 **Número de palabras:** 302

 **Tabla:** Te… **No. Y Nombre:** 05\. Te necesito

 **Grupo:** Minutitos (Livejournal)

 

**Drabble Único.**

A veces Rachel se desesperaba ante su situación, vivía en una Iglesia con una vampira viva, con una familia numerosa de pixies, una gárgola y con una gata que apenas y se acercaba a ella, los quería demasiado, los amaba era la palabra correcta, pero su paciencia se agotaba cuando Ivy no podía ni con ella misma. Sabía de su constante remordimiento por tomar sangre, pero eso la mantenía saludable y satisfecha, si, Ivy estaba satisfechamente culpable.

Pero lo que más desesperaba a Rachel era el que se la viviesen recordándole que ella era uno de los grandes motivos de que Ivy desease con todo su ser el redimirse y ser una vampira normal, una que no tuviera que necesitar tener sexo mientras tomaba sangre, porque había sido moldeada de esa forma. A Rachel le recordaban con frecuencia que si se iba, Ivy no sería la misma, se culparía de todo y se lamentaría por su marcha.

¿Qué hacer con eso? ¿Qué hacer con el peso de ser alguien fuerte para la vampiresa viva? A veces quería huir, gritar y desahogarse, porque eso era un peso que le habían impuesto, un peso que jamás creyó llevar algún día, si, la amaba, pero era tan asfixiante, tan agotador… tan lamentablemente doloroso, porque ella sí que quería estar para siempre con Ivy, pero ella temía y mucho.

 _“Piensa en ella”_ le decían cuando la veían agotada, _“Piensa en ella”_ le decían cuando hacia misiones especialmente suicidas… _“Piensa en ella”_  y Rachel se preguntaba: _“¿Y qué hay de mí?”_

El amor era muy duro, demasiado, más si es hacia un vampiro inseguro que siente que no merecía nada. _“Piensa en ella”_ y quizás, más tarde, pensaría en sí misma, ahora, en ese momento, había que consolar a Ivy, ya luego habría lagrimas para ella misma.

 

 

 


End file.
